Let it Snow
by IWriteFics
Summary: One shot. It's snowing. Fluff. You will like it trust me.
1. Chapter 1

Jane entered the house stomping her feet and shaking the wet flakes from her hair. She through the plastic bag on the table and slid her arms from her coat. Dressed in sweats and a long sleeve thermal she called out "Maur. Everything okay? It's really coming down out there." She said removing her shoes and entering the home a bit farther. "Maura?" She called again.

"Oh hi Jane, I didn't expect you so quickly." Maura's face lit up when she saw Jane approach her.

"You said to come quick…and bring popcorn?" Jane stated the question. "You don't eat popcorn, I thought surely popcorn was code for something more dangerous than a roaring fireplace and boxes all over the living room."

Maura chuckled. "I'm sorry Jane, I didn't mean to worry you. I just had this plan come together in my head and wanted to start on it now."

The brunette was frustrated that she'd been pulled away from the Celtics game only to drive through blinding snow to pick up popcorn for someone who didn't even like popcorn. Then she saw said person smile and the frustration dissipated. "What plan is that?" She asked intrigued.

"Decorating." Maura exclaimed. Gleefully jumping around like a small child.

Jane smiled and looked at her best friend. It was moments like this that should couldn't help feeling a connection between them. She eyed the honey blonde who could make a potato sack look good but was currently wearing black yoga pants and long-sleeve cotton t-shirt. All of which seemed to cling to her body perfectly. "Do you have all your clothes specially made for you?" She asked before she could register that her mouth was actually moving.

Maura turned from the stoking the fireplace and grinned and Jane. "What do you mean?" She asked honestly.

"What?" Jane asked, trying to hide the fact that she did indeed just ask that question.

"Don't what me. You know what you just asked."

Jane looked on desperately trying to find words to cover her word vomit up. "Uh, um, oh sheesh I meant that everything you wear fits you perfectly. Like a glove. Like a specially design Maura glove." Jane sighed. _A specially design Maura glove? Really Rizzoli_ she thought to herself.

Maura had to laugh. "I do tend to have my clothes altered to fit my body, but I restrict that to only the finest of my collection. As for this-" she said sweeping her hand up and down her body. "I know my body and I know what looks good on it."

For some reason Jane's cheeks got uncharacteristically warm. _I know what looks good on it too _she thought but was quick enough to not say it out loud. "So, uh what are we decorating?" Jane asked. Changing the subject in an awkward situation was always her strong suit.

"My Christmas tree!" Maura would let it slide right now. She knew exactly what was running through the mind of her detective. She smiled at the thought of _her _detective. She never had any doubt in her mind that one day they would be together. She just didn't realize it would be so soon.

Jane looked at Maura and smiled. They'd always decorated Jane's tree together but Maura never seemed to care too much about making her house festive during the holiday season. "You have a Christmas tree?" Jane asked.

"Well of course I do, it was delivered this morning." Maura nodded to the 8 foot Frasier Fur leaning against the back door of the house.

"You had a real tree, delivered?" Jane asked slowly. She was more accustomed to searching for hours for the perfect tree before having a chainsaw wielding lumber jack come cut it down.

"Well yes Jane, it's not like I would be going out this terrible storm today." Maura dismissed the question from Jane as if it was the silliest question in the world.

"Oh its too bad for you to go out and get a Christmas tree but it's perfectly fine for me to come out to get popcorn, and may I repeat, for someone who doesn't even like popcorn." Jane's tone was joking but she was partly serious.

Maura stopped pulling the tree stand out of the box and looked at Jane, who had found her way to the couch and was stretched out admiring the way Maura's body moved. "I never meant to put you in harm's way Jane. I just, it's just, I thoug-" She didn't know how to finish her statement. What she really wanted to say was that she wanted to start a tradition with Jane, one that could be built on every year. Maybe one day with children. She didn't want to scare Jane though so she merely sighed. "I'm sorry Jane." Her shoulders dipped as she slowly pulled the tree stand from the box. "If you would like me to call you a driver I will."

Jane sat up, confused and a little pissed off that she had just made Maura sad after she had been so happy. "Maur, I'm kidding. I'm glad you called me." She stood up and walked to where Maura was kneeling on the floor fiddling with the tree stand. "Hey," She said, but got no reply. "Maura, look at me." She said softly touching the blonde's shoulder. Maura's eyelids lifted barely enough for Jane to see those gorgeous eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was joking. I thought you were too." The brunette felt helpless. Maura was really upset. "Hey, you know I would trek through anything for you." She smiled down at her best friend.

Maura smiled. "I'm sorry Jane, I'm just a little emotional tonight. My neurotransmitters seem to be on high alert lately." Maura sighed.

Jane could only giggle. "Okay, I think you mean that your emotions are all over the place and if that's the case, then shoot. I'm all ears." Jane slowly lowered herself to the floor and rested her back on the seat next to three brand new plastic boxes, they were sure to be filled with brand new Christmas ornaments.

"I don't know Jane. I really didn't want to discuss this tonight." Maura glanced at Jane, her eyes diverted before Jane saw the look of longing in the blonde's eyes.

Jane's eyebrow shot up. "Discuss what? You always discuss your feelings with me." Maura saw the look of failure on Jane's face. She wanted nothing more than to be the one to make it leave.

"These feelings are just, complicated." Maura sighed then stood up to walk into the kitchen.

Jane didn't know what to say, she didn't know to think. Did Maura have feelings for her? Was she worried that expressing those feelings would hurt their relationship? The blonde had to know that there was nothing she could say or do to make Jane walk away from her. "Maur, just tell me." The brunette moved to stand but stopped when she saw Maura looking out across the backyard. She smiled. _Its now or never Rizzoli. _

Taking a deep breath Maura turned only to stop short when she saw Jane sitting at the counter watching her. "What?" She asked innocently.

Jane smiled. "Nothing, just thought I'd tell you that the fire is dying."

Maura could never resist smiling when Jane smiled at her. The blonde's lips turned into a shy smile as she walked past Jane to throw another log on. A hand on her wrist halted her progress. Standing shoulder to shoulder with the seated Rizzoli she stared straight ahead at the slow burning flames. "Jane?" She whispered a question.

"Maura, you know that there is nothing you can say or do that will ever make me walk away from you." Jane's eyes were focused on the side of Maura's head. Willing the blonde to look at her. "You know that I would do anything on this Earth, even trek through a snow storm to bring you popcorn." This made the blonde giggle. "That's my favorite sound." The brunette whispered.

Maura turned her head when she heard those words. "It is?" She asked.

"It is." Jane smiled, happy to have Maura's full attention. "It's pretty bad out there." She said motioning towards the backdoor.

"It seems to be." Maura agreed, glancing to where the snow as blowing.

"I think it'd be best if stayed here tonight." Jane smiled when Maura looked at her.

Maura's face lit up. "I think that would be the safest option." She smiled.

They were now inches apart. Their faces close enough to feel each other breath. Jane looked into Maura's eyes, then down to her lips and back up to her eyes. "You should know." She paused, her hand sliding down into Maura's, their fingers linking. Jane took a deep breath and when she felt Maura's hand squeeze her, she knew that what she was doing was right. "You should know that I you're it for me." Her gaze never wavered. She heard Maura's sharp intake. "When I say I will do anything for you, its not just something I say. You mean everything to me Maur."

Maura's lips were drawn into a thin line. Her eyes searching Jane's face. She could tell that Jane was completely serious. She knew what Jane was saying. She wanted to hear it. She wanted to hear someone finally tell her they love her. "Say it Jane." She whispered.

Jane smiled, her dimples deep. She turned on her stool and pulled Maura in front of her. They were now eye to eye. She took Maura's other hand and pulled the blonde between her legs. "Maura, I'm so totally and completely in love with you." She had never had so much confidence in her life. "You are it."

Maura's face showed no emotion. She didn't react. Jane's stomach began to turn, knots forming all over her insides. "You've got to say somethin' Maur." Their eyes were locked, their fingers linked together. Jane sighed, but didn't break eye contact. She meant what she said and she wasn't going to back off. If Maura didn't want the same thing, then fine they would go on like it didn't happen. She wouldn't take it back though.

Maura finally smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corner. Jane let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "What?" The brunette asked.

"You love me?" Maura asked.

"Duh." Jane said trying to cut the tension.

Maura giggled. "I'm in love with you as well, my beautiful detective." She brought her hand up to Jane's face. "I didn't want to ruin what we had as friends, I was afraid to tell you."

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything." Jane reassured.

"I should have known that. My neutrotransm" she was cut off my Jane.

"As much as I love your scientific Google mouth analysis of this." She said pointing between the two of them. "I would love it even more if that mouth was being used in another way." Jane smiled and leaned forward, waiting for Maura to close the gap.

Maura sighed with a smile. "Impatient, my dear?" She asked smiling, lifting both arms to wrap them around Jane's neck.

"I think I've been more than patient." Jane said pulling Maura in by her hips. "I love you." She said before placing her lips on Maura's. They both sighed.

Maura pulled back. Inches apart their breath mixed together. "I'm glad its snowing. Now I can keep you here."

Jane laughed and stepped down from her stool. "I'm not going anywhere." She said pulling Maura along by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Maura asked. A bit nervous as to where Jane might be leading her.

"To decorate your Christmas tree." Jane smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I was convinced to turn this into a multi-fic. I dont know how many more chapters I will post but I have a few more ideas so stay posted. To the "Guest" who pointed out all the mistakes. I'm sorry, I was excited to get it up and forgot to review it. While I do appreciate reviews, there's no need to be mean.

Okay on to Christmas fluff!

* * *

"Umph." Jane grunted. "Maur, Maur, Maura, grab it. Grab the tree its falling." Jane struggled to keep the over sized fir tree upright while the blonde slid across the floor attempting to help. Finally getting the tree upright, Jane laughed. "Did you just slide across the floor?" Jane asked.

"I uh, well I um, I suppose that I did. I suppose my fight or flight instinct kicked in when I heard you screaming. Brought me back to my youth when I heard little girls screaming while playing in the park." Maura said, her tone completely serious.

"I did _not _scream like a little girl, Maura." Jane defended.

Realization washed over Maura's face. "Oh Jane, I didn't mean you screamed like a little girl. Although, now that I think about it, you kind of did." She laughed and jumped out Jane's reach.

"Maura Isles, take it back. I had a very big, very poky tree falling on me. You on the other hand were, come to think of it where were you while I was wrestling with this behemoth?"

Maura grinned, should she really admit that while she was acting like she was unwrapping ornaments she was actually watching Jane's movements? Her _girlfriend's _movements. "I was just over there," she motioned to the couch. "unwrapping ornaments."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Uh-huh. Why don't I believe you?" She said slowly walking towards where the blonde now stood in front of the couch.

"Jane, what are you doing?" The blonde asked as Jane came within inches of Maura. Her breathing was labored. She and Jane had had quite the make-out session a few hours earlier; the taste of Jane was still on her lips. She could still feel the way they fit together perfectly. Her stomach was fluttering, she knew it had a definite logical answer, but at this moment she didn't care. It was emotions and feelings. Her heart was racing.

Jane leaned into Maura, her mouth beside the blonde's ear. "Oh, you know." She whispered. "Just over there." She breathed out, saw the goose bumps on Maura's neck, and smiled. "to unwrap ornaments." Then she was gone and Maura's heart was beating out of her chest and her breath was coming out in ragged puffs.

When she finally got the strength to open her eyes she turned to see Jane sitting on the floor opening ornaments with a sly smile on her face. "You're evil." Maura sighed. "Christmas music?" She asked.

"Only if I get to dance with you." Jane got to her feet and took Maura by the hand. The blonde pressed play on the remote and the living room was filled with the sounds of Christmas.

"You know," the blonde began settling into Jane's arms. "I am a rather observant person." She paused. Jane wasn't sure where she was going with, she arched an eyebrow.

"Okay." Jane drew out when Maura didn't continue her thought.

As if she hadn't heard Jane, Maura began again. "I just don't understand how I didn't see this coming." Her eyes were focused on the fire as Jane led her around the room. "I mean, I knew I was in love with you. I knew that eventually I would devise a plan to make you fall for me, but here we are, no plan needed." Her eyes jumped to Jane's. Jane's dark eyes were completely calm, completely focused on Maura's words. She smiled when the blonde looked at her.

"I hid it pretty well." Jane whispered. "I wanted to be with you so bad, but at the same time I knew if you didn't feel the same way, if I would have told you how I felt and you couldn't accept it, it would have crushed me." The smile never left her face. "I would be satisfied being your friend for the rest of my life, but I will be completely and totally happy now that I know we're together. Now that I know you feel the same way I do about you." _Jingle Bell Rock _began to play and Jane's smile turned sly. She sped up their movements, spinning Maura out to arm's length then back in.

Maura giggled at the sudden movement before burying her head where Jane's neck and shoulder met. "I adore you." She murmured into the brunette's soft shirt. Jane's heart melted. She knew she loved Maura; she knew she was _in _love with Maura, but when the blonde whispered those words to her she fell completely head over heels, dreams really do come true in love with her.

Pulling back Jane's hands slid to Maura's neck, she tiled the doctor's face up towards hers and stared into her eyes. "I love you." She whispered then softly placed her lips on the shorter woman's, content on showing her new found love just how much she really did love her.


End file.
